User blog:Purebreaker/Aeon, The Fallen Seraph
|alttype = |date = Rito will never release her. |health = 60 |attack = 60 |spells = 80 |difficulty = 50 |hp = 390 (+75) |mana = 200 (+80) |damage = 45 (+3.5) |range = 175 |armor = 14 (+3) |magicresist = 30 (+1.75) |attackspeed = 0.645 (+2.4%) |healthregen = 5.5 (+ 0.5) |manaregen = 4.3 (+ 0.6) |speed = 340 }}Aeon, The Fallen Seraph is a custom champion in League of Legends. Abilities chance of nullifying all damage from the allied champion. If Aeon successfully nullifies damage, she regenerates 2% of her maximum health. This effect can occur on one ally at a time and it can only occur on the same ally once every 8 seconds. |range= 1200 }} When active, Aeon will dodge all damage and status effects (except stuns, charms and suppressions) for a duration. After FAD: Gale ends, Aeon releases a devastating gale of wind to deal magic damage to all nearby enemy units. It has a 0.9 second cast time. |leveling= |cost= |costtype= Mana |range= 375 |cooldown= }} Aeon calls down thunder from the heavens, striking an enemy unit, then the thunder bounces off that target to secondary targets dealing magic damage to all units hit. For every secondary target nearby, it deals 20% less damage down to a cap of 20% damage. This ability can also damage nearby allies for 1 damage. |leveling= |cost= |costtype= Mana |range= 550 |cooldown= }} Aeon places a mark of holy energy on an enemy unit. The mark will then explode in a shape of a star dealing physical and magic damage to all targets hit and the initial target. Holy Flare will leave a mark on all enemy units hit for 4 seconds, if the marked target(s) is hit, basic attacks from Aeon or her allies will detonate it, slowing the marked targets by 30%. |leveling= |cost= |costtype= Mana |range= 750 |cooldown= }} Aeon unleashes the power contained in her simple angelic sword and slices the target dealing magic damage. Everything behind the target within a 90-degree cone will take 80% of the damage. However, SOTH takes a lot of energy to use, causing Aeon to deal 20% less damage for all her abilities for 5 seconds. For every enemy champion killed with SOTH, the cooldown is reduced by 20%. |leveling= |cost= 100 |costtype= Mana |range= 500 |cooldown= }} Quote Upon Selection "I am a Messiah!" Movement (To do) Attacking (To do) Taunt "I'll happily erode your body with my holy energy!" "If you stand next to me for an hour, I can't garen-tee you your body." "My holy energy will erode your body away!" Joke Aeon flies into the air and slams back down with force. "Who says fallen angels can't fly? Oh wait, I'm a seraph." "30 years and I still got it, YEAH!" "Hey! I can see their nexus from here!" Upon Recalling "Even angels need breaks." "I'll be back. With more holy energy" Upon nullifying damage with Messiah "I'm your guardian angel!" "That was barely an effort!" Upon nullifying damage from a near-death ally with Messiah "That was close!" "Now, I'm really your guardian angel" Upon using Fallen Angel Dance: Gale "Infallible and unfailing... The Dance of the Fallen!" Upon using Thunder of Judgement "Feel the Thunder of Judgement!" Upon using Holy Flare "Erode away!" Upon using Sword of the Heavens "Take this! The full fury of my holy energy!" Upon Death Aeon dissolves into particles and fades away leaving only her sword on the ground. "How could.... this be?! I..." "Me..a seraph...beaten by... weaklings..." "It looks...like...humanity..has..gotten...stronger..." Category:Custom champions